


pocky

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [17]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: He honestly would have just taken a nap under a tree and forgotten about it, if Riddle hadn't shown up."Floyd.""Mmngh?" Floyd cracked an eye open, examining the person standing before him. "Goldfishie?"Riddle didn't really answer, so Floyd sat up and smiled at him."Did you come to see me--"Floyd's cutesy question was cut off by Riddle throwing something at his face. The eel managed to catch it, looking at the label curiously."A box of Pocky?"
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	pocky

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Yuu screamed, throwing their arms in the air in relief. "Done! DONE! My homework's **DONE!"**

Their boyfriend watched their celebration in amusement from the couch.

"Good job. You want a snack as a prize?"

"Huh? A snack?" Yuu echoed, looking at their boyfriend curiously, before he pulled a small box of sweets out from his pocket.

"I managed to snag some from the school store. I haven't really seen this kind of sweet before, so I was excited to try it..." he said as he opened the box and the wrapper inside, revealing a bunch of chocolate-covered biscuit sticks.

"Ah! It's Pocky! Pocky exists in this world too!" Yuu exclaimed in excitement.

"Pocky?" their boyfriend echoed.

"Yeah, it's really famous in my world," Yuu explained. "I didn't expect to see it again here! Does the Pocky game exist here too?"

"Pocky.... game...?"

Their boyfriend stared at them in confusion. Even if it did exist, he really wouldn't be the one to know, they realized.

"O-oh, it's this game where two people bite opposite ends of the same stick and then chew until someone either backs out, breaks the stick, or you wind up kissing," Yuu said, before feeling self-conscious. "It's.... mostly an excuse to kiss."

"I see."

Yuu didn't know what to expect, but it was not their boyfriend looking up at them with a wide toothy smirk and asking, "do you want to play, then?"

Yuu, quite predictably, wound up stammering and blushing.

* * *

Things, quite predictably, escalated wildly.

Yuu told Ace and Deuce about the incident, which inspired them to try it for themselves. Then Cater walked in on them. 

Exactly one day later, the Pocky game was the new trend on Magicam. Boxes of Pocky were flying off of Sam's shelves and Azul wanted in on that.

Sam, though, had his expectations up from the last time Floyd tried to bargain with him. He refused to bargain with Floyd unless Floyd gave him some sort of precious artifact. Floyd wound up giving up and leaving because it was too much of a pain.

He honestly would have just taken a nap under a tree and forgotten about it, if Riddle hadn't shown up.

"Floyd."

"Mmngh?" Floyd cracked an eye open, examining the person standing before him. "Goldfishie?"

Riddle didn't really answer, so Floyd sat up and smiled at him.

"Did you come to see me--"

Floyd's cutesy question was cut off by Riddle throwing something at his face. The eel managed to catch it, looking at the label curiously.

"A box of Pocky?"

"Cater gave some to me, but I don't like the flavour, so... you can have it," Riddle said, his face slightly pink.

Floyd looked down curiously at the bright pink, strawberry-flavoured sweets on the box cover.

"Well, I'll be off then," Riddle said, turning to leave.

Floyd, however, had other plans.

"Goldfishie~!" Floyd exclaimed, getting up to chase after Riddle. "Don't you want some of it?"

"I said I didn't want it, so just take it," Riddle said curtly, refusing to look at Floyd as he kept walking away.

Floyd, undeterred, rushed in front of Riddle, opened the pack, and pulled out one stick.

"Hey, hey, don't you want to at least try one? It's strawberry~!" Floyd said, offering the sweet to Riddle. The redhead stopped in his tracks to stare, making Floyd stop with him.

"I...if you insist, I suppose I can," Riddle muttered shyly, moving to take the sweet from Floyd.

Of course, Floyd decided that would not do, instead moving the Pocky to Riddle's lips. 

Riddle just rolled his eyes and bit the Pocky, leaving only a stub left in Floyd's fingers.

Something in Floyd broke just then. 

"Hm... it tastes better than I expected," Riddle said, licking his lips. He didn't even notice Floyd's expression (or lack thereof) at the sight.

Riddle grabbed himself another Pocky from the box still in Floyd's hand. 

"I can see now why they're so popular..." Riddle muttered to himself. "I assumed all of its popularity came from the _'Pocky game'_ Cater mentioned... I'll have to see if I can get some for myself later..."

"Give me a second," Floyd said flatly, handing Riddle the rest of the box.

"Huh? Alright."

Riddle munched on more as he waited for Floyd to return.

However, he was not prepared for Floyd to return with ten entire shopping bags full of Pocky boxes.

"Floyd?!" Riddle screamed. "What did you do?!"

"Who cares about that?! Seahorse gave me all the strawberry ones, so these are all for you!"

"THAT'S WAY TOO MANY!" 

"Ehhh!? You don't want them?!" 

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what _are_ you saying, Goldfishie?!"

"If you actually stopped to think for a second, you'd realize that there's no way I'd be able to go through all of those alone!"

"But we're gonna share them?" Floyd said in confusion.

"Well, I suppose as the one who got them, you're obliged to your fair share..." Riddle said.

"I wanna play the Pocky game with you," Floyd stated bluntly.

It took Riddle a moment to grasp what Floyd had just said, but when he did, ohhhh, did he blush.

"You what?!"

"It seems pretty fun, huh, Goldfishie~? Who do you think will win, you or me~?"

"Th-that, aren't you aware that it's just an excuse for people to kiss?!" Riddle demanded.

And then Floyd's grin widened.

"Of course!"

"Absolutely not! Have some sense of decorum!" Riddle screamed, before stealing two shopping bags of Pocky from Floyd and running away.

Floyd was in a foul mood after that, even though Azul was pretty happy when Floyd got eight entire bags of Pocky to use in desserts.

(Floyd's mood lifted, however, when Jade pointed out that when Riddle said decorum, he probably meant something like _'don't do this in public, but in private, it's fine.'_ He personally went to confirm that theory, and Floyd was very happy with the results.)


End file.
